The Android
by Violetfernandez
Summary: Makarov was experiencing with chemicals while a scrap of metal fell into the pot by accident. He didn't notice until he finished the spell and a blonde robot came out. He couldn't reverse the spell to make the creepy thing go back so he brought her to Enchanted Fairy, a school for witches and warlocks. She makes a lot of friends but she wants something more. Nalu with other couples
1. She's Alive!

"Felicitate, Amore, Spem, Animam..."

"Oh I forgot an ingredient..."

Little did Makarov know he bumped into the shelf and a piece of metal dropped into the mixture of chemicals and potions.

*Rumble Rumble Rumble*...

"HUHHH?! It's not supposed to be done yet!" Makarov cried.

"Crap did I mix something wrong? Or was it the temperature... No maybe it was the spell-"

"Um... excuse me?" the android spoke.

"Holy Mavis it spoke! I need to get Levy on this case..."

"LEVY GET IN HERE THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!" Makarov bellowed.

"Yes Master Makarov?" Levy asked.

"I have no idea how this android came into this world and I need you to find out what. Call the others for help on this case and keep an eye on this... thing." Makarov answered.

"Aye aye sir!" Levy yelled and scrambled to the library and got her book bag with study material plus her detective kit and beckoned the robot to follow her.

"Hmmm, Master what exactly happened in the laboratory earlier this afternoon?" Erza pried.

"I have no clue, I just turned around for one second to get my missing ingredient and poof it appeared." He said.

"Gramps did you bump into anything while turning around?" Gray questioned.

"OH! I did bump into my shelf and then I heard a 'plop' noise but I didn't think it was serious." Master said.

"I FIGURED IT OUT!" Levy screamed while running out of the laboratory.

"That was extremely fast..." Erza mumbled.

"The existence of her came from Master's suspicious scrap of metal Team Natsu brought three days ago from a job." Levy said.

"Oh... WAIT THAT WAS FROM A DARK WIZARDLY SCHOOL WHICH TOOK FOREVER TO SUBDUE! That was our only trace of the last person who escaped..." Natsu yelled.

"Anyways what should we do with her?"

"Since it would be better not to let her out of our sight, lets just let her enroll in Enchanted Fairy School." Makarov replied.

"She needs a name..." Erza remarked.

"Oh how about Mira?" Mirajane replied.

"No way."

"Hmph"

"Krystal?"

"No doesn't really fit."

"Bunny girl?" Gajeel asked.

"I have no idea where you got that from..." Levy said.

"Diamond!"

"Ruby?"

"Sapphire!"

"What's with all the jewel names?"

"Happy!" Natsu said.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"No way! She isn't blue... I guess she's grey... And think before you speak flame brain!" Gray shouted.

"Love rival!" Juvia gasped at the android.

"What did you call me ice freak?!" Natsu yelled.

In all the confusion the android thought up a name herself.

"I'm Lucy... Just Lucy." Lucy the android said.

"Lucy!"

"What a great idea!"

"Well Erza and Mira go and get the registration forms ready, I'm going to work off some twerks Lucy has. And now, everyone... please welcome our newest member... Lucy!" Makarov said.

"Oooh!" Everyone agreed.

"Well Lucy, I apologize for my attitude earlier about you and calling you a 'thing', I know you will love Enchanted Fairy." Makarov said.

"It is okay and thank you for your care Creator Makarov." Lucy spoke robotically.

"Please call me Master, and don't worry I will fix you to be speaking humanly and you will look normal too, along with some superhuman specks here and there."

"I hope I can repay you one day." She replied.

"Don't worry you don't owe me anything." Makarov assured.


	2. She's Finished!

Chapter 2

Enjoy! XD

*Whir* *Whir* *Bzzz* *Whir...* *BOOM* *CRASH*

"Ouch... Oh well Lucy I'm done!" Makarov said while bringing a mirror.

"Wow..." Lucy responded in awe at herself.

"Run along now I have some apology letters to write." Makarov said sadly.

Lucy went outside the laboratory and spotted Team Natsu.

"Hey guys!" Lucy cheered happily.

"Heyyy Luigi- woah..." Natsu said with a blush that went away quickly.

"Sup Lucy." Gray replied.

"Hello Lucy, do you have any place to live?" Erza added.

"Now that I think about it, nope." Lucy admitted.

"Well you can dorm in with me." Erza said while a shiver ran down Natsu and Gray's spines.

Natsu and Gray were holding their arms up and making the letter X, but Lucy still answered,"Sure!"

"Oh right we haven't properly introduced ourselves!" Erza exclaimed.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster."

"Natsu Dragneel!"

"Erza Scarlet."

"I'm Levy Mcgarden!" Levy hollered while running toward them.

"Now that's settled shall we give you a tour of the place?" Levy insisted while skipping happily toward them.

"Yosh! Lets go!" Natsu yelled while tugging Lucy's arm with him.

"Wait up Flame brain!" Gray panted while trying to catch up.

"Natsu! You're going to make Lucy trip!" Erza ordered.

"Eep!" Lucy shrieked.

"Woah!" Natsu bellowed.

Lucy tripped and landed on top of Natsu. "Lucy... Get off you're so heavy..." Natsu grumbled.

"Well excuse me!" Lucy retorted.

They had to force Natsu to walk and showed Lucy many places. They showed her Fairy Hills, where she'd be staying. They walked on the edge of the canal and it resulted with the sailors saying," Lucy-chan be careful."

"I guess word spreads fast about you, Lu-chan."

Team Natsu plus Levy kept on showing her the park, the school, and some restaurants that Natsu hasn't destroyed yet, until Lucy's and Natsu's stomachs growled. Natsu and Gray ate like pigs, Erza ate a strawberry cake for dinner, and Levy ate while reading a book that she pulled out of nowhere, and Lucy was reading over her shoulder because it was her only entertainment.

They all parted soon with Happy following Natsu, Erza showing Lucy her room, Levy thrown over Gajeel's shoulder waving and screaming bye, and Juvia dragging Gray away saying something about 'now it's Juvia time no love rival to interfere'.

Once Erza showed the room they were sharing Lucy immediately jumped into bed and plugged herself into a charger for next day's energy.

**Sorry about the chapters being so short... but it means more chapters right? Ahaha... Sure. D:**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. She's at School!

Chapter 3 - Sorry this is filler... D:

"Lu...cy... Luc...y... L...ucy... Lucy!" Erza nagged, trying to shake Lucy awake. "Lucy we have school in half an hour! Wake up!"

"5 more minutes mom..." Lucy begged.

"Lucy if you _do not_ wake up this instant I will drag you to school my-." Erza ordered.

"I'm up!" Lucy proclaimed.

She quickly showered and put on the uniform Erza and Mira brought yesterday. It surprisingly fit her perfectly despite they chose the size without her. Lucy fumbled with her rubber band and couldn't decide whether to put her hair in pigtails or a single ponytail. She decided to put it in a high ponytail because she thought of Erza's wrath and didn't want to spend too much time trying to make the pigtails perfect. She double checked her backpack of notebooks, pencils, pens, books, and her keys and phone. Lucy hurried to put on her socks and shoes and locked the door quickly because it seemed that Erza went to school already. She ran to school which was a few blocks away from the dorms. She ran to the front gates and met up with Levy.

"Good morning Levy-chan, Gajeel!"

"Good morning too, Lu-chan!"

"Aw man I have to pick up my schedule at the office. Maybe I'll see you at lunch?" Lucy recalled.

"Okay, see you later Lu-chan!" Levy cried. Gajeel just grunted in response and followed Levy to first period.

"Office... Office... Here it is!" Lucy exclaimed. She walked in and met up with a pink hair old lady, with a name tag which said 'Porlyuchisa'.

"Excuse me, may I get my schedule?"

"Name?" She retorted.

"Lucy." Lucy squeaked.

"Ah the robot, here, you're a little better than humans..." Porlyuchisa murmured.

"Thank you!" Lucy fretted. She hurriedly went to her first period but tripped on the way there. She heard some people snickering, but a hand popped into her view.

"Luigi! Are you okay?" Natsu asked.

"I'm Lucy and yes I am fine." Lucy answered.

"Where's your first period? I'll take you there." Natsu suggested.

"Umm... it says 'Alchemy'?" Lucy uttered.

"Cool! I'm headed there too, follow me!" Natsu hollered.

"I feel like I'm going to be falling..." Lucy gulped. And boy, was she correct. Natsu dragged her all the way to Alchemy class and once they arrived, Natsu was breathing normally without breaking a sweat, while Lucy was panting and had to hold onto her knees to keep from falling over. They both took a seat and Lucy sat by Levy and Natsu went over to Gray and started to bicker about the score they would get if they were playing DDR. Erza walked in and smashed their heads together, resulting in them shutting up. The bell soon rang and Lucy felt glad she ran into Natsu or else she would've been late. The teacher walked in and it was... a...blue...cat?! More importantly it could talk and it sprouted wings while it chanted something to fly on top of the desk.

"Stand, Bow, Aye Sir!" As Lucy heard he was called Happy-sensei.

"Aye sir!" Everyone shouted.

Happy-sensei introduced her to the class and as she said 'Hello.' Lucy then sat back down and focused on what he was teaching. All of his experiments he passed out had to do with fish. He was telling them to mix dishwasher soap with fish scales and see the reaction (it became extremely shiny), put a fish on a frying pan and watch the fish cook and note down how long it took and its color and later give the fish to him (We saw him eating one earlier...), and he showed them a pie chart of the fish in the world (Lucy swore she saw him drooling when he pulled it out). Soon Alchemy class or more like Home Ec. was over.

Second period was strangely Attack/Training class. Gildarts was the teacher and kept on creeping Lucy out. It seemed that he really likes his daughter, Cana and forced her to sit by his desk. Natsu challenged him to a fight but was knocked flat out in a second. Lucy got to train her eyesight for her laser eyes, while her aim got better and she accidentally cut off some of Natsu's hair but he didn't seem to notice.

Third period was using spells on objects. They had to turn a piece of wood into a banana. Natsu and Gray were fighting again and kept on turning each other into a cat, dog, strawberry, marshmallows, trees, and even flowers, which was ironic because they could still speak English or speak period.

Fourth period was strategy, and everyone had to partner up. Gray and Natsu partnered up, which was unusual. Erza was with Jellal, and Lucy with Levy. Gray and Natsu dropped flat on the floor, from over use of their brains, and not knowing how to play. Erza was shaking with a huge red blush on her cheeks which mirrored Jellal's face and both couldn't focus on the game and focused on the fact that they were centimeters from each other. Gajeel was leaning over Levy and resulted her in being embarrassed while Lucy was dominating the game because of her gigantic robot mind at work.

Lunch came around and the line was extremely long. Natsu and Gray were tied for first in line, which the cashier was confused on who to take the money from first. Erza got to cut in line for being in Student Body President, along with Jellal behind her for being Student Body Vice President. Lucy and Levy were tired from having to run to be close to the front of the line. Levy invited Lucy to sit with her and the whole gang was there. Natsu and Gray were pigging out again, fighting on who could eat faster, Natsu had seven plates of spicy hot curry bread with tabasco sauce on it while he finished three plates of them stacked up while Gray was halfway done on his second bowl of shaved ice. Erza was eating strawberry cake for lunch, and everyone wondered how she didn't get fat. Levy was eating a sandwich and Lucy was eating a bento while Gajeel was eating rock hard scones (Levy's special) she made for him. Natsu shoved noodles in Gray's face, initiating a food fight.

"Why you!" Gray sputtered.

"Nanana boo boo hahahaha!" Natsu taunted.

"Oh you're on flame brain!" Gray hissed. Gray shoved ice cold water down Natsu's throat while Natsu shoved tabasco sauce in Gray's mouth. Both clutched their throats and fell squirming on the floor. Laxus-sensei soon came in and knocked both of them on their heads and dragged them out of the cafeteria for a lecture. Everyone just stared at the door they left in and resumed eating.

Fifth period came around and it was self defense class. Natsu and Gray came in with three huge bumps on both of their heads and headed to their seats. It was the only interesting part of class and the rest was note taking plus lectures.

Sixth period was undercover ops which was involving being in disguise. The girls had to act like being boys while the guys had to wear wigs and cross dress while failing at trying to speak like girls.

The last and most hated Seventh period of the day was acting. To Erza it was heaven but everyone knew how bad stage-fright was for her. For everyone else they were extremely bad at acting. Levy wasn't a huge fan of lying and blabbered all the secrets she had to keep hidden. Gajeel didn't participate at all and just watched Levy like a hawk. Lucy was having an even harder time because she was programmed to be brutally honest, which Makarov had to fix later. Jellal was the only one good at acting and lying as well as being disguised.

Lucy and Levy bid goodbye after school and Lucy ran back to the dorms. She had no homework so she just showered and jumped into bed. It seemed that today was fun and not boring as some people conclude. She wished that every single day was like this.

Going to school and coming home dropping dead on the bed continued everyday.

Little did she know that fate was making its move soon.

**A/N: I had to end it here because well, my battery is dying... Yay... Well muahahahaha fate is coming to ruin everything. Or is it? I'll maybe update again later or tomorrow. **

**Violet, signing out!**


	4. She's Shopping!

Chapter 4- **Sorry it took so long. Laziness came and invaded my brain.**

"LUCY!" Mira screamed and frightened Lucy.

"Ouch, my ears... Yes Mira?" Lucy asked.

"Want to go shopping with me, Erza, Lisanna, Levy, and Wendy? You really don't have much clothes..." Mira admitted.

"Um... Sure but I don't have much Jewels and I don't want to make you guys pay for me." Lucy claimed.

"Oh don't worry about money sweetie, I'll take care of that." Mira assured.

At the Mall Entrance ~ 8:00 A.M.

"Whhyy sssoo earlyyyyyyyyy Miraaa?" Levy slurred. "I was reading a book late last night."

"Because. We. Are. Going. To. Shop. Till. We. Drop. Got it?" Mira demanded.

"A-Aye sir!" Levy, Lucy, and Wendy saluted.

The group of girls entered the mall and Lucy gawked at the hundreds of stores within it. Mira, Erza, and Lisanna ushered Lucy, Levy, and Wendy in the nearest store with three floors and started grabbing anything 'sparkly', 'pretty', and 'perfect for them'. They pushed them into the dressing room stalls and threw each of them what they picked out. Mira, Erza, and Lisanna were like three brutal judges on what outfit was good on them. First up, the most vulnerable, Wendy.

"Uhmm..." Wendy mumbled while the three judged on how she looked. Wendy wore a strapless white dress that went down to her knees, ending in ruffles. A giant pink bow was located in the middle of the dress along with a red rose pin in her hair. She had fingerless gloves on one hand while the other had two gold bracelets. All three judges stared at her intently, before scribbling down the score. Mira held up a ten, Erza an eight, and Lisanna a nine, averaging out to nine.

"Ok it's decided, we're buying that dress! Next one!" Mira announced. Wendy hurried back into the dressing room to try on her next dress.

Wendy came out again, unsure of herself. She wore a red and white kimono, courtesy of Erza, and it went down to her ankles. Red was outlining the edges, along with a red bow around the waist. Her hair was done up in pigtails with red ribbons. Mira ran up and gave her a white and red fan to match.

"Ten!" Mira declared.

"Ten." Erza announced.

"Nine point five?" Lisanna croaked.

"Awww it could've been all tens..." Mira complained."Well whatever we're getting that one too!"

Wendy once again ran back inside. She came out few minutes later muttering something like 'I don't know about this...' She wore a denim sleeveless shirt accompanied by a white skirt with blue outlining the ruffles. Her hair was in a braid now with a blue rubber band.

"OH MY MAVISS! YOU LOOK SOOO CUTTEEE! ONE HUNDRED!" Mira declared.

"I agree." Erza echoed.

"No doubt!" Lisanna finished.

"Ok Wendy pack the clothes in a bag and change into your regular clothes, you can judge too!" Mira insisted. "Levy! You're next!"

Levy came out in a summer yellow sunshine dress. It was sleeveless which flowed at the end and reached her thighs. A black bandana accompanied the look along with yellowish stripes. Everyone looked at her in awe as black represented Gajeel in a way, or a bumblebee...

"Uhh... I knew I looked bad!" Levy cried.

"NO! Nonono! It looks perfect on you! I knew it would fit you." Mira implied. "Ten!"

*Sigh "Mira you rate everything a ten... I think it is a nine." Erza acknowledged.

"I agree with Erza, Mira-nee, you rate everything you picked a ten. I think it's also a nine point five." Lisanna notified.

"Not everything I picked is worn! Look! Erza picked out a kimono and I rated it a ten! You picked some outfits too!" Mira argued.

"No you started the competition before I could even touch one piece of clothing." Lisanna protested.

"Oh... Ehehehe, well next one Levy!" Mira dodged.

Levy went back in and got into her next outfit. It was a one sleeve long flowing purple dress complete with silver sequin and a matching violet rose headband. Levy had to stumble on indigo heels.

"Aweeee you look amazing, ten!" Mira squealed.

"I agree." Erza stated.

"Yups!" Lisanna revealed.

"You can take those. I'll go pay for them. Lucy get in your dress and let me see!" Mira pestered.

"Ok I'm ready." Lucy sighed.

Lucy came out in a pink tank top underneath a black top with sleeves that showed her shoulders and wrapped around her upper arm, in the middle had a pink heart with glitter. A short red plaid skirt reached her mid thigh and she wore black combat boots. On her wrist was gold band bracelets to complete the rock look.

"Oh my Mavis! Lucy you look so pretty! Ten!" Mira proclaimed.

"Mhm." Erza nodded.

"Nope I think it's a nine." Lisanna noted.

"Oh my the shops closing! Sorry Lucy looks like we only got one outfit for you!" Mira apologized.

"It's ok. I can use the transformation app to design any clothes I want that Makarov installed for me." Lucy informed.

"... LUCKY!" All three girls yelled and attracted the attention of the manager of the shop two floors up. They got ushered out by five shop keepers pushing and grunting to get them out.

"That was fun!" Mira gushed.

"Sure..." The rest replied. Mira and Lisanna went together while the rest went their separate ways. That marked the end of the shopping trip.


	5. She's on a Date!

**A/N: Last chapter I have no experience describing clothes and hate dresses but I'm a girl and just love admiring them. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

"Lucy wake up Natsu is outside waiting for you." Erza called.

"Mmmm 5 more minutesss..." Lucy mumbled.

"Lucy hurry before he breaks down the doo-"

"LUCE! WAKE UP LETS GO!" Natsu interrupted.

Natsu turned around only to be faced by a deadly aura. He screamed like a little girl and ran around the house with Erza hot on his trail. Then he hid behind Lucy and used her as a human shield.

"LU-LUCE P-P-PROTECT ME!" Natsu stuttered.

"NATSU YOU ARE FIXING THAT DOOR THIS INSTANT!" Erza boomed.

"A-AYE SIR!" Natsu croaked.

"What's with all the noise? Oh hey Natsu." Lucy muttered.

"You're awake! C'mon I wanna show you something!" Natsu persuaded.

"Ok ok I'm coming sheesh..." Lucy grumbled. She pushed Natsu and shooed Erza out of her room, closed the door, and got dressed. She came out wearing some short shorts, a hoodie, and black vans.

"Ok your ready let's go!" Natsu urged and threw Lucy over her shoulder.

"If I see one injury on her I will find you and hurt you." Erza promised. "Have fun!"

"Aye-e sir!" Natsu stuttered.

"Natsu! Put me down this instant!" Lucy commanded.

"Ok. We're here anyways." Natsu said while he dropped Lucy on the ground.

"Ugh thanks a lot..." Lucy accused sarcastically.

"You're welcome." Natsu replied densely. He grabbed her hand and started running toward the purple willow tree with Lucy in tow. He magically pulled out a picnic basket filled with food and a blanket. He set the blanket on the ground under the willow tree. He let Lucy sit down and sat next to her. Natsu opened the picnic basket and set out the food.

"I don't know what happened, but once I told Mira that I wanted to bring you out for a picnic she ran into the kitchen and plopped this into my hand three seconds later. Mira's food is really good. Have you tried it?" Natsu rambled.

"Nope, but judging by the sound of your excitement, I think it will taste great!" Lucy concluded. Both of them started eating the turkey sandwiches Mira prepared. Little did they know that there was several figures hiding in the bushes. Bystanders noticed them, and were whispering and pointing at them while the oblivious two on a picnic didn't notice the figures.

"I can't believe they're on a date! I should treasure these moments!" Mira decided, whipping out several cameras incase some of them gets broken or overloaded.

"Looks like the devil came prepared. I don't believe salamander and bunny-girl are going out..." Gajeel grunted.

"I thought it was impossible for flame-head to get a girlfriend." Gray confessed.

"Both of you! Shut your mouth holes they're talking!" Mira pointed out.

"Hey! That cloud looks like a bunny!" Natsu blurted.

"Ooh that cloud looks like a dragon, Natsu!" Lucy burst out.

"That one looks like a heart!" Both chimed in. Both burst out laughing and soon Lucy had tears in her eyes from laughing too hard.

"You have something on your face, here." Natsu observed. He wiped the crumbs off and left Lucy blushing madly. Mira was being held back by Gajeel and Gray from squealing. Lucy thought she saw a flash, but ignored it.

"I'll go fishing for Happy! You can learn too! Let's go!" Natsu proposed.

"Ok that sounds fun!" Lucy agreed.

"They're on the move! Go! Go! Go!" Mira demanded to Gray and Gajeel.

"Yes sir!" Both saluted.

Natsu and Lucy arrived and Natsu started taking out his fishing supplies. He carved an L in Lucy's fishing pole and handed it to her. He took out his own fishing rod and placed the hook in the lake. Lucy followed his movements and soon got bored waiting.

"It's so boring Natsu! How long do we wait?" Lucy whined.

"Until one of them bites. Have more patience Luce." Natsu reminded.

"I'm going to use my fishing app to attract fish I'm running out of patience..." Lucy announced. She then pressed the button on her arm and started pressing random colorful buttons. Natsu just watched in awe.

"Ok done! They should come any second Natsu!" Lucy advised.

"I don't see anything!" Natsu admitted.

"That's weird I don't think I calculated wrong..." Lucy mumbled while checking her work, oblivious to her surroundings until... Natsu screamed.

"AHHHHHHHH oh I mean Ahhhhhh (manlier)" Natsu screamed.

"What's wrong?!" Lucy yelled worriedly.

"Oh I don't know what about the giant fish teeth closing in on us?!" Natsu cried. "AHHHHHHHH it's eating us! I can't use fire its saliva is covering my hand! It must be magic!"

"Kyaaaaaa!" Lucy called.

"Luce! Where are you?!" Natsu bellowed nervously.

"Over here! Ew ew ew what did I just step on?!" Lucy complained. Natsu ran over to the sound of her voice and helped her up. She was covered from head to toe with green goo. Natsu tried to wipe off the goo but just smeared more on her. "You know what? Just leave it I'll wash it off later." Lucy decided.

"Yosh! Let's find our way out of here before it poos us out!" Natsu declared.

"I don't even want to think about it..." Lucy claimed.

Meanwhile...

"Holy shit! It just ate them up! Ahahaha good for salamander!" Gajeel chortled.

"That thing just made my day!" Gray chimed in.

"Shut up! How dare that fish ruin their perfect date! Satan Soul! I must destroy that fish from its existence!" Mira decided.

"No! Think about it! Both are inside, you would kill them too!" Gray cried. "Not that I care."

"We have to follow that fish! Move! Move! Move!" Mira commanded.

"Aye sir... It went underwater!" Gray yelled.

"I'm not going in. You can go." Gajeel grunted.

"Whatever. Gray! Knock it out it so I can torture it!" Mira barked.

"Ice Make : Hammer!" Gray chanted. It hit the fish on its head and caused it to go deeper underwater.

"Damn! It's going deeper! Quick we need to save them!" Mira announced while diving in. Gray didn't jump in and just watched Mira save them... What a hero.

"Cough...cough...wheeze..." Lucy coughed.

"No...cough...a...ir..." Natsu replied. A loud scratching sound could be heard and both blacked out. Mira threw them up on the surface then swam up. It looks like she accidentally knocked Gray down and Lucy and Natsu were on top of him.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Mira called while shaking their shoulders.

"Yea thanks I'm alright!" Gray said sarcastically.

"Ugh what happened?" Lucy asked while Natsu lit himself on fire.

"Much better." Natsu grumbled.

"This giant fish came and ate you while I saved you." Mira reminded.

"I remember now...but why are you here?" Lucy recalled.

"I was walking by and then I heard your screams and followed your voice here." Mira lied.

"How can she lie so perfectly?" Gray whispered to Gajeel while Gajeel shrugged.

"Oh well I'm going to get cleaned up. Thanks for the picnic, I had fun, well before the giant fish appeared." Lucy thanked.

"No problem! See ya tomorrow Luce!" Natsu remarked.

"Bye Natsu, Mira, Gray, and Gajeel!" Lucy called in the distance.

"Bye!" Everyone yelled while Gajeel just grunted.

"Man Happy's going to be disappointed with no fish..." Natsu mumbled.


	6. She's Heartless!

Chapter 6 - **I do not own fairy tail. Duh.**

*Knock knock*

"Come in." Makarov spoke. Lucy entered nervously, twiddling her thumbs.

"Um... Do I have a heart?" Lucy questioned. "I like Natsu but Levy said if I don't have a heart, I can't like others."

"I haven't programmed you with a heart but when the time comes, your heart will develop naturally." Makarov reassured.

"Ok!" Lucy cheered walking out the door. Makarov laughed and continued reading his hidden stash of Sorcerer's Weekly.

"Mira! Have you seen Luce?" Natsu asked.

"She's over there talking to Levy. Can you bring this strawberry smoothie to her? She ordered it earlier." Mira answered.

"Sure!" Natsu exclaimed. He began walking over to Lucy and sat down next to her. He placed the smoothie in front of her earning a surprised squeak from her.

"Oh! Hey Natsu, thanks for bringing the smoothie. Oh my Mavis, Levy-chan, have you read Percy Jackson and the Sea of Monsters?!" Lucy mentioned.

"Yea! It was so cool and scary... Have you seen the movie? It comes out this Thursday...too bad I have to do a project on that day." Levy nagged.

"It's ok I'll just go with someone else." Lucy compromised.

"I'll go with you Luce!" Natsu offered.

"Ok! Then I'll meet you there at 11am on Thursday!" Lucy decided.

"Yosh!" Natsu agreed.

Thursday 10:48am

"Hey Natsu! You're early." Lucy yawned.

"Yup! Tired?" Natsu asked.

"Nah I was reading late last night. Let's go in!" Lucy cheered. Both went inside and got their tickets. Natsu bought drinks and a large bucket of popcorn. Lucy sneaked in candy and Natsu high-fived her. They got their seats just in time for the last commercial airing. The lights dimmed and both could barely see their hands. They laughed at funny moments, cried at sad parts, and leaned forward in serious parts. Somewhere between the lines, Natsu ended up wrapping his arm around her shoulders. They left after the movie ended.

"Haha I had fun. Thanks for coming with me Natsu." Lucy smiled.

"No problem, I can't leave a girl by herself." Natsu countered.

"See ya tomorrow Natsu! Let's do a job with Gray and Erza!" Lucy declared.

"Sure sounds fun! I'm in need of money anyhow." Natsu agreed.

"Bye!" Lucy called.

"Bye Luce! Natsu chanted.

A/N: I know I know it's short. Next chapter is the tearjerker!


	7. She's Evil!

"Ok Natsu I got the job! Let's go!" Lucy announced. "We have to take the train!"

It was a sunny and cloudless day, perfect weather for a job, that is, until the heat settled in around the guild. Everyone was devastated that Gray had to leave because he was a moving ice dispenser. He left everyone sweating like pigs despite the large fans all over the guild. The only person not affected was Natsu and Erza (because she's weird, according to Happy).

"No! I'm flying! Happy let's fl- Urgh" Natsu started. Erza just punched him in the stomach and threw him over her shoulder. He was revived but was struggling and trying to wiggle out of the hold.

"Sorry Natsu..." Happy apologized. He looked like...no. Happy _was_ scooting away from him, not wanting to get puked on...heartless bastard.

"What's the job anyway?" Gray asked while boarding the train. The train looked packed with passengers. The group would've had to stand if it weren't for Erza finding them a seat. She claims she did nothing to the man who stood up and ran away screaming 'Take it! Take it I tell you!'

"To subdue some evil wizard school remnant member. It seems like someone let one person escape while destroying the school." Erza replied. "Mira said she didn't hear of the street but it's near Hargeon. She left us in charge of investigating this."

"Hey that sounds lik- ughh urrhhh bleuhhhh..." Natsu mumbled while turning green. Lucy placed his head on her lap to soothe him. It was weird she wasn't scared of being puked on. She hoped there was a...bucket nearby on trains.

"Anyways looks like its in Hargeon. Look like you have to survive a two hour ride flame-head. Hahaha." Gray taunted. He then didn't notice he stripped down to his boxers.

"I'll get you for thi- ughhhh..." Natsu cursed.

"Gray! Clothes! Here hand him over Lucy. I'll take care of him." Erza offered while pulling Natsu off of Lucy. She then punched him to put him to peace once again. Lucy sighed and just looked out the window. "Too bad Wendy's Troia doesn't work anymore."

Erza proceeded to daydream and drool about cake while Gray was snoring loudly (oblivious to everyone's annoyed glares). Lucy seemed to be dreaming about money because of the huge amount of reward being given when the job was completed, was needed to go to her share of the rent with Erza. Natsu, wasn't even close to serenity. His head kept hitting the side of the rock hard seat, adding to his causes of brain damage.

๏̯͡๏Σ≡=─. ・.*・° .。.*・° .。.*・° .。.*・°

2 Extremely, terrible, horrible ,nasty, grueling hours later...(applies only to Natsu)

"Yes! It finally stopped!" Natsu cheered. Natsu ran straight to the doors and smacked right into the glass. The driver just opened the door for him hearing the pain Natsu must've received. Gray just laughed in the background but it was muffled so Natsu didn't hear a thing. That was good because Master would get another complaint along with a bill of how the two destroyed the train and the tracks within minutes.

"Where are we going? Check the paper again." Gray requested after trying not to laugh anymore.

**Subdue Enemies**

~There has been a string of recent problems popping up one by one. This hasbeen happening since last week when a mysterious stranger came into our town. Please help us. We are suspicious of paranormal activities coming from the light house down the beach. Come to Coco Street corner near Roza Bakery, the light blue brick house with a yellow door for more specific information. ~

"Looks like Roza Bakery. I want some grub. I threw up most of the food I ate earlier." Natsu decided. "Lucyyy pay for me!" He shouted running off toward Roza bakery...as if he knew where it was.

"Pay with your own money! I'm broke too!" Lucy replied. Natsu suddenly stopped and Lucy crashed into his back. "Why'd you suddenly stop?" The background and streets around them turned into thin air.

"Lucy get back!" Natsu sniffed at the air. Erza and Gray started to get into their fighting stances. A shadowy figure stepped out and flew towards them. Three balls of darkness zoomed straight at them but turned and hit their backs. Erza dodged but was met with another stream of dark arrows. Gray shielded himself with his casted ice shield, but was hit. Natsu barely missed it and flew straight towards the enemy. "Fire Dragon's Roar!" He shouted waving his wand...no staff...(pfffhhhh ahahahaha)but the figure disappeared into thin air and reappeared at his back. Natsu noticed at the last minute and got a foot to the face. Lucy could just stand there in horror as her three friends just went down in less than a minute. Her three teammates stood up again, not going down just yet.

"Hahaha foolish creatures. I'd fight you and win but I'm not here to brawl." The mysterious person ominously said. He then appeared and landed a few feet from Lucy. He grabbed her and held a knife to her neck. "Make a move and she dies." Not that it mattered...there was no blood to be spilled of course but it could severely damage some important wires in Lucy. Something shocked him though so Lucy was thrown back to them...weird.

"State your business with this town!" Erza demanded, shielding Lucy, not wanting her friend to get captured again.

"It was the nearest and most vulnerable town to lure you here. In fact, this whole place is an illusion. The mayor and townspeople are my mere illusions. I only wanted one thing... To kill Natsu Dragneel." The evil person disappeared and whispered from all around the five.

"Happy! Get Natsu out of here! He's after you!" Erza boomed.

"No! I want to fight too!" Natsu argued.

Happy swooped down and grabbed the struggling Natsu. "Aye si- wait!" Happy began. He suddenly jerked left to avoid something and dropped Natsu on the ground, then came crashing down next to him. "Lushii there's runes surrounding us..."

"Runes?! I wish Levy-chan was here or Freed..." Lucy complained. She noticed the runes were all around them and was activated once they entered. They were set to explode if touched.

"Crap! We're trapped!" Gray shouted, looking desperately around for an escape.

"No shit, underwear man!" Natsu yelled.

"You wanna go?!" Gray taunted.

"Guys! We are in battle! Shut your trap and focus!" Lucy scolded. Both flinched at the sound of her voice.

"Man I always think she's like an extra Erza God made... Only God himself knows what he was thinking about." Gray admitted.

"Yea." Natsu agreed.

"While you guys were chatting oh so leisurely, our company stopped talking and we can't pin point his location and he vanished! Now he's no where to be seen!" Lucy commented.

"Everyone stay alert. He must be putting his plan in action." Erza cautioned, bringing out her double swords.

"As expected from Titania, you know of my plans do you not?" The figure stated.

"You are after Lucy, no one would need of Natsu, unless for bait for someone else. He's dumb, dense, weird, gross..." Erza explained.

"Hey! I'm right here!" Natsu denied.

"Lucy would definitely go after him, by herself, because she would think it was her fault, thus leading her to be vulnerable." Erza finished. "But, I haven't figured out why you need her."

"Ah. Even the Titania can't figure out my plans. Well, I'll just get what I need and be off." The figure said and appeared and disappeared with Lucy in his hands.

"Lucy!" Natsu bellowed and ran over to her. The figure disappeared within arms reach and left with an ominous laugh 'muahahahaha'.

"Natsu...!" Lucy's voice rang before it faded.

"Shit they got Lucy! We should get back to the guild and tell Gramps what happened." Gray commanded.

๏̯͡๏Σ≡=─. ・.*・° .。.*・° .。.*・° .。.*・°

"You went on what?! I was looking for that request! The council specifically said to hand in that request because it was fake!" Master Makarov said. At the same time...

In a ominous cave deep in the North Forest...Lucy was strapped down in a chair with all kinds of machines around her. She couldn't remember who she was but wanted to destroy.

"Ah so, my princess has awakened...we shall take down Fairy Tail with you in my army...of Robots! Hey! Ouch!" The figure said.

"I am _not _a robot! Robots and androids are totally different!" Lucy complained, kicking her new master. She couldn't help but want to strangle him for grouping her with robots. Androids had more feelings and emotions! Right?

"Okay okay you are an andriod. I wish I programmed you to be more obedient!" The figure grumbled. "Anyway, Lucy! You know what to do! Bring them down! Fairy Tail's time is over, WE SHALL RULE THE WORLD!" The figure exclaimed.

"Whatever dramatic Master Jose Porla." Lucy replied non-enthusiastically. She then transformed into her disguise of ripped clothes, fake bruises, with an evil gleam in her eyes. This was why Jose wanted Lucy, she was now in his hands as the most powerful weapon the world has faced.

She had no flaws...does she?

๏̯͡๏Σ≡=─. ・.*・° .。.*・° .。.*・° .。.*・°

Natsu sniffed the air and smelt Lucy coming in a ship. She was back! But something was off...her scent was mixed in with the dark figures scent.

"Guys! I smell Lucy! But-" Natsu started., but everyone ran to the doors to see a crawling Lucy well, crawling in. Her shirt and pants were torn, her face and body were bruised and cut, and worse of all, she lost that happy and joyful gleam in her eyes. Natsu pushed through the crowd where Master Makarov was doing immediate surgery on her. Lucy's controls were in Porla's hands but was magically hidden and locked within Lucy. Makarov noticed Lucy was no longer in his control but with no evidence, he couldn't prove it.

"Oh my god! Lucy are you alright?"

"What happened?"

"I'm going to pound whoever did this to you!"

"Yea! Revenge! Lucy tell us who did this to you!"

"Guys, guys I'm alright, it's okay. You don't have to get revenge. But when I was escaping, I saw this lab of animals being tested..." Lucy said. Everyone around her leaned in for better hearing. Only Natsu could tell she was lying by the way she sounded. But as oblivious as he is, just blamed it on the sun. "...there were also cloning tubes and tons of machinery..." She continued. Natsu just drowned out most of her speech and studied her. Was one of her eyes red now or was he hallucinating? Did she change her clothes? Those clothes weren't the ones she got captured in. Was her voice deeper? Her scent changed too...slightly. He didn't notice the crowd broke up and Lucy was going back to her apartment until Gray nudged him.

"What was that for you bastard?!" Natsu yelled, lighting his fists on fire. He then noticed he didn't have time for this and had to follow Lucy. He ran out of the guild with Happy yelling something about being stealthy and ninjas.

"To take you out of your fantasies of how much you lov- the fuck?" Gray looked around the guild. Natsu was no where to be seen along with Happy. The only person paying attention to him was Juvia in the corner behind the pillar, not that he glanced at her.

"Let's cheer for Lucy returning!" Cana screamed along with others.

The problem was...did she actually return?

๏̯͡๏Σ≡=─. ・.*・° .。.*・° .。.*・° .。.*・°

Natsu caught Lucy's scent and started to follow it. Lucy didn't notice she was being trailed but she did feel a tingly sensation on the back of her neck that someone was watching. She looked back every time but Natsu always managed to duck in time. Lucy jerked left and right with impossible speeds and ran down several alleys. '_Where is she going? Her house is in the opposite direction where she's heading.._.' Natsu thought. Lucy ran into a wall and disappeared. '_A hidden entrance_?!' Natsu asked inwardly. He then proceeded to stick one hand in and then his whole body. Lucy was seen taking a torch and running down another dark corridor after another. The whole place reminded him of Phantom Lord Jose Porla's scent and he concluded that Jose must be the one who brainwashed Lucy. He was getting tired of running but Lucy wasn't even breaking a sweat. '_Stupid robot powers..._' Natsu complained. The corridor finally opened up to a large room with a throne in the middle. And of course, the evil mastermind sat on it. Lucy kneeled down and held up papers.

"Good. Read them aloud please." Jose demanded. His left hand closed into a fist and his face leaned on it. His outfit was the same as ever, except a little ripped and singed ('Oops...' Makarov said).

"Fairy Tail doesn't suspect a thing. Right about now they are partying about my return. Shall we attack tonight while they're vulnerable?" Lucy suggested. Jose nodded. "Right. I shall rally the troops and command them to get ready and bring out the bombs and weapons." Natsu ran out of the dark castle-like place and commanded Happy to fly.

"Max speed Happy! We have to warn them before it's too late!" Natsu cried. They arrived within minutes but it seemed Fairy Tail was already engaged in battle. Mirajane was is Satan Soul, Erza was sending out thousands of swords within minutes, Evergreen was using Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun, Freed was fighting with his purple eye devil form it seemed, Bickslow was fighting with his creepy 'babies', Laxus was shocking everyone within a ten foot radius of the guild, Gray and Juvia were fighting together, Wendy was roaring wind while Alzack and Bisca shot gun magic, and the rest fought as well. It looked like they were winning...until Lucy appeared. Since she was under control of Jose, it made her spirits evil as well. Leo was sent out and was blasting beams everywhere. Gray managed to freeze him but Lucy was unfrozen. She was about to cast another spell when Natsu tackled her. "Wake up Lucy! We're not supposed to be attacking our friends!" It looked like his words registered into her mind because her eyes flickered from red to brown but it ended because he was blasted back by black magic that belonged to Jose.

"You worthless little girl! Should've known her pink haired boyfriend would bring her to her senses! She's no use to me now...which means she is scum! I shall erase all scum from this world starting with you!" Jose snarled and threw a beam of highly concentrated death magic directly aimed at Lucy. Lucy could only shield herself when it hit.

"No!" Natsu roared, scrambling to her side but it was too late. The death magic consumed her and she vanished. The Fairy Tail members who weren't paralyzed from Lucy's death were beating the shit out of Lucy's murderer while he was distracted with his menacing laugh. They were all simultaneously crying and fighting and mourning her death. Natsu had tears in his eyes despite knowing he shouldn't be showing his tears to his members. He caught something shining in the corner of his eye and it seemed that only he noticed...

Lucy's only remains was her gold heart.

๏̯͡๏Σ≡=─. ・.*・° .。.*・° .。.*・° .。.*・°

**A/N**: Might make a one-shot dedicated to this. Sorry for the long wait. Pretty long this time xD.

Sorry for Lucy dying... :c

Epilogue coming up in a few minutes!


	8. She's Back!

Epilogue - Natsu's POV

I have gained a habit of glancing over at Lucy's mechanical heart she has left behind. I didn't let them bury it in the ground because I knew it didn't belong there. They have asked why, but I couldn't give an explanation to them. They just thought I went mad and left me alone.

I visit the guild once in a while to eat but the guild grows silent once I walk in. You could even hear the breathing of everyone and I'm pretty sure everyone can hear my order of 'two drumsticks with water'. It's the only thing I eat now because nothing tastes good anymore. I've lost my appetite forever. Happy just stays with Wendy and Carla probably because he thinks I need my grieving time for Lucy.

Every time I think of Lucy, her sunshine hair, chocolate brown eyes, and her smile that's as bright as the sun, my heart aches of the whole in my heart. I toss and turn at night thinking about her, resulting in sleep deprived me plus eye bags.

I seem to yawn every two steps I take and I've lost the heart to pick a fight with Gray. I punched him out of pure anger when he mentioned how sad Lucy would look if she saw me like this. I knew he was right, but I couldn't help but be mad about how I couldn't save her. Everyone says it wasn't my fault, it was nobody's fault, but I knew it was mines. I just knew...

๏̯͡๏Σ≡=─. ・.*・° .。.*・° .。.*・° .。.*・°

At the Guild - Normal POV

"Flame-head! You're so fat eating and sitting around!" Gray's way of persuading him to cheer up.

"Be quiet Gray, I'm not in the mood." Natsu mumbled.

"What was that?" Gray pretended. "I couldn't hear a word you said over your crying!"

"You didn't smile for weeks, much less talk to anyone! Everyone is suffering too! Don't think all this shit is your fault, because it's not. Lucy wouldn't want you to be like this. She would want you to be fighting, smiling, laughing everyday, not moping over her. Think about how she'd feel if you were like this." Gray convinced.

"You're right. Thanks Shit-face." Natsu thanked.

"No proble- What did you call me?!" Gray growled from being happy to mad in a second.

"I said you were a underwear prince of shit-faced people!" Natsu yelled inching closer to him.

"You hot head!" Gray started and slammed his forehead to Natsu's head. They ahd an aura of cold ice and orange flames surrounding themselves.

"Stripper!"

"Flame breath!"

"Ice princess!"

"Retard!"

Erza didn't stop the fight because it finally allowed Natsu to release all his pent up sadness. But she did stop it when they both knocked her cake onto the floor. "Natsu...Gray...I hope you are prepared! I shall avenge my cake!" Erza demanded.

"Oh shit! I'm retreating! See ya later droopy eyes!" Natsu cried running out of the guild along with Happy. Gray was left and didn't think to escape and soon enough Erza had beaten him up.

"You owe me another cake from the expensive bakery down the street!" Erza yelled. Gray wasn't listening though and plotted his revenge on Natsu for bailing on him. Meanwhile...

"Hey Happy? Sorry for being so cold to you...I should've gotten over her a lon- WAIT! WHERE THE FUCK IS LUCY'S GOLD HEART?!" Natsu suddenly screamed. He along with Happy frantically searched the whole house for her heart. He searched harder than Happy and that was pretty hard, Happy cared about it as much as he did as it was their only reminder of Lucy that wasn't her stuff and their memories. "AHHHH! We couldn't have lost it! I remember polishing it every morning and placing it right back on top of the shelf!" ...So long for his 'getting over Lucy'.

"Natsu! Let's ask the guild of they have seen it! With this problem, Erza would have to put off your punishment for later!" Happy offered, spreading his wings and taking off with Natsu in his arms.

๏̯͡๏Σ≡=─. ・.*・° .。.*・° .。.*・° .。.*・°

At the Guild

"Everyone!" Happy screamed everyone looked up and saw a blue dot. They didn't know what the hell it was until it flew right through the doors...Gray cursed Happy for ruining his trap.

"What happened?!" Everyone seemed to be thinking but only Levy said it aloud.

"Lucy's gold heart is missing! I remember it being on my shelf this morning but now it's gone!" Natsu yelled.

"Don't worry. We will go out and send everyone on a search team to find it for you. The person who has stolen Lucy's heart shall DIE!" Erza announced. "Wait! Cana! Use your cards to pinpoint its location!"

"I see it! I see it! It's...it's...heading this way?!" Cana cried out. Everyone brought out their weapons incase it was someone dangerous. But instead, a blonde girl came walking through the doors looking around. "HOLY MOTHER OF CATS! IT'S LUCY!"

"Oh my God, yes! I'm back in the same generation as you guys!" Lucy sighed in relief and started running toward everyone. Gray suddenly remembered something and...bam!

"Shit! That was meant for Natsu!" Gray defended himself. Lucy was covered from head to toe in sticky, gooey, ice cream.

"...Thanks Gray for your welcome back... I guess this is how you welcome people..." Lucy replied sarcastically. Erza turned on Gray and started strangling him again. Mira handed Lucy a towel and she happily accepted it and started to wipe it off.

"Awww Lucy! You shouldn't wipe it off! You should let me lick it!" Natsu cried. Erza turned around and headed towards Natsu and started smacking him.

"Party for Lucy's retur- Wait! You're not evil right?!" Cana screamed.

"No no I'm not evil anymore...I'm a witch now or a human as you may call it. No more android powers..." Lucy recalled. Natsu was about to protest how 'wasn't she a robot?' but decided against it because he didn't want a Lucy Kick to top off all his injuries from Erza. Cana then busted out all the party supplies...or in everyone else's definition, booze. Natsu was standing right next to her grinning like a mad man saying something like...

"Well, this is the happy ending!" Natsu cheered. Lucy shook her head.

"No Natsu, this is just the beginning!" Lucy disagreed and kissed him right smack on the mouth.

๏̯͡๏Σ≡=─. ・.*・° .。.*・° .。.*・° .。.*・°

**A/N**: xD Hope you enjoyed the story. As for the confused readers for where Lucy's heart went, it went right back where it belongs. Inside of reincarnated Lucy, protected by the rib cage :D. Thank you for staying with me and I will be making a couple of one shots all under one title. See ya later suckers... Just kidding.

-Violet out!


End file.
